


Dark

by cadaveres



Category: Fall Out Boy, fob - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peterick, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaveres/pseuds/cadaveres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: All my life, you have told me that the world is a dark, cruel place. - The Hunchback of Notre Dame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [druscilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/gifts).



> First and only FOB fic. A gift for a very dear friend of mine.

Pete sometimes thinks he’s unworthy; the thought can assault him at any given time, even when he is feeling happy. He knows it will eventually go away, but in the meantime all he can think of is of how much of a burden he is to the people he loves and how undeserving he is of their love.

“You don’t deserve this.” Depression, that sadness that never really goes away, always finds him. It is an old companion that knows him inside and out. He has lived his life with it; it has shaped the way he views himself and how he views the world. Depression is tiring, but its words always cut deep.

“He doesn’t love you.” This time it hits him when he’s lying on bed with Patrick next to him. Pete looks at the clock; it’s barely 3:47 a.m. He doesn’t move because he fears the monster will pounce on him if he acknowledges it. Instead, he lies still on his back, with Patrick’s head resting on his chest.

He runs his hand on his back, tracing patterns and feeling for bumps, for the texture of his skin to get distracted. “He thinks you are a burden.” Pete’s body tenses, his breathing becomes shallow. “You can’t make him happy.” His eyes are fixated on the ceiling, tears running down already, but he is quiet; he’s always quiet when he breaks down; it had taught him that nobody would care if he made his fears and pain known.

“When he’s gone, what will you do, all by yourself again?” Pete knows he’s never alone, not when his companion has been with him every step of the way.

–

Patrick stirs in his sleep, sensing Pete’s body tensing up, hearing the sharp intakes of breath and the small whimpers that escape his lips every now and then. He doesn’t open his eyes, but Pete knows he’s awake; he holds on to him, fingertips caressing him; his lips press against the bare skin of his chest. “Are you alright?” without words. “I am here” with small gestures that assure.

Pete whispers “I love you.” He’s out of breath, chest tight, throat dry, but it leaves his lips with ease.

“And I love you.”

Depression never really leaves, those thoughts still exist, but Patrick makes it better. Life is not always that dark place that Pete had learned about since young.


End file.
